If Robin was a demigod
by Akira Kudo
Summary: Percy, Annabeth and Grover are sent to retrieve an extra strong demigod...in GOTHAM CITY! T cause I'm paranoid and there are some swears...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own percy Jackson or nanananananana BATMAN~! AND ALSO IMPORTANT! THIS TAKES PLACE BEFORE THE LOST HERO WHEN GROVER ACTUALLY WAS AROUND

"Seriously, whose idea was it to send the monster magnet to rescue an innocent kid." Annabeth grumbled.

"Shut up!" Percy replied. Gotham city had been nice in the day, Annabeth, Percy and Grover had even spent the day sightseeing-er-scouting. But now that it was dark...Strangely at exactly eight o'clock most of the stores locked and bolted their doors. Even most clubs and bars had closed by nine. And the houses, please! They were like Fort Knox version two. Grover nervously chattered his teeth which really got on Percy's nerves. "Grover will you stop doing that!" He finally snapped.

"So-sorry! It's just that I smell an incredible m-monster s-scent. It's like the d-drakon, hydra, ch-ch-chimera and medusa mixed with anti-ti-se-septic." He stuttered. Annabeth did her trademark eye roll.

"Oh come on Grover, it can't be that bad. We haven't run into a monster all day and that's saying a lot since we have the great lord of monster attracting sushi right here." Annabeth stated.

"Yeah...wait, HEY! Whose a sushi?" Percy argued finally catching on.

"Who else seaweed brain?" Annabeth smirked sarcastically. As they bickered Grover smelled the monster getting closer and closer.

"Uh, guy," he said tugging on Percy's coat.

"Just a sec Grover," he said busily think of a way to come up with a good comeback.

"Guys," Grover tried again tapping Annabeth on the shoulder. Annabeth promptly ignored him.

"Guys!"Grover shouted. "What?!" They both yelled back.

"Something is watching us!" He yelped in defense.

"Juvenile delinquents? Are you new in town?" Came a cocky voice from the shadows.

"Robin," warned a more mature voice. Just then Percy and Annabeth's battle instincts kicked in. Percy summoned riptide and Annabeth went into a battle stance.

"Grover are they monsters?" Percy asked. Grover sniffed the air.

"No, but one of them is a demigod and his scent is really strong" he replied. The group relaxed and put away their weapons. Percy awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "Uh, how do I say this...we come in peace?"

The strange kids put away their weapons. The kid with the black hair and sea green eyes somehow turned his sword into a pen. "Uh, how do I say this...we come in peace?" He said.

Robin turned and signaled batman.

"What should I do?" He signaled.

"Let's hear them out." Batman replied.

"So what are you doing in Gotham, if your from around here you'll know the dangers of Gotham at night," Robin stated.

"We're looking for a half blood," the green eyed kid replied. The blonde girl elbowed him.

"Great job, seaweed brain." She hissed sarcastically.

"Well Einstein if YOU have a better plan let's hear it," the kid argued back.

"Just watch me," she snapped. "Ahem, nice to meet you I'm Annabeth, that's Grover in the corner chewing on a can, and this idiot is Percy, but feel free to call him stupid, seaweed brain, kelp head, brat..."

"Just Percy will do " Percy interrupted. Robin wasn't sure if to step into the light or not but he could surely take them on if things got ugly. So he stepped into the light and said.

"Hi, I'm Robin, this is..."

"Batman! THE BATMAN!?" Grover gushed. "It's an honor to meet you sir," he said shaking batman's hand. Batman seemed mildly annoyed.

"Thank you, now can we get back to business." Batman stated flatly.

"Right, sir your right, we're from camp half blood..." Grover rambled.

The girl called Annabeth pushed him out of the way, "Ignore him, pleased to meet you, Mr. Wayne, Richard." She said extending a hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own batman cause if I claimed I did I would be hunted down and silenced by the fangirl-dom so yeaaaaah~

Review please

* * *

><p>Robin jumped back, how did she know who he was. Batman did a better job of hiding his emotions.<p>

"I'm sorry you must be mistaken," Batman stated calmly.

Annabeth smiled and snapped opened a tiny laptop.

"Since Grover was such a dweeb about Batman I really wanted to know his true identity." She explained. "I also know that Superman is Clark Kent, and.."

"I think that's enough," Batman said clasping a hand on her mouth. "Follow me." Annabeth flashed a smirk at Percy and Percy groaned. He was never going to hear the end of this.

"Get in." Batman said pulling up his bat mobile with a mobile car key.

Grover let out a squeal and called shot gun, Annabeth wearily got into the cramped back seat.

"Here, you can ride with me." Robin said tossing Percy a helmet.

"Thanks, Richard," Percy said.

Robin cringed. "Uh, can you just call me Robin, or Dick is fine," he suggested.

"You want me to call you...uh...Dick?" Percy said awkwardly

"Oh shut up," Robin said starting the engine.

"Whatever you say...Dick." Robin could almost feel the boy's grin.

"Hang on tight, or I might 'accidentally' throw you off." He hissed.

Percy gulped at the hint of menace in Robin's voice. "Okaaaaay~" percy yelped, because at the right moment Robin stepped hard on the accelerator cutting him off. "Aaah~you're going too fast!" Percy screeched.

"Stop being such a baby," Robin yelled back over the noise of the engine. He decided to take a short cut and lurched through a particularly bumpy road.

When they finally stopped inside the batcave. Percy had fallen silent and Robin half wondered if he had fainted. Also to his satisfaction he noticed that he had beat Bats to the cave. Yes! Fist pump.

"Uh, we're here," Robin said to Percy. "You ok?"

"T-That-" Percy stuttered.

"Was the most traumatizing experience of your life?" Robin guessed. Percy mutely shook his head. Then screamed-er-yelled.

"WAS THE AWESOMEST MOMENT OF MY LIFE!" Percy screeched, asking off his helmet . "Normally I hate flying cause Zeu-I mean my fear of heights would uh, ruin the moment but that was awesome, can we do it again?"

At this point Robin burst out laughing and started rolling around on the floor. "Your hair, hahahahaha oh that is priceless!" Robin cackled.

Percy felt his head and found it sticking up in all sorts of different places. "Ok do I really look like Thalia on a bad hair day or just feel like one?" The boy grumbled.

"Whose Thalia?"

"Oh never mind." Percy said pushing his hair down. "Stupid static electricity."

* * *

><p>Well here's another chapter...and I havent updated in a really long time~ I'm sorry! But please review~~! Thank you for reading.<p>

Akira


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for staying with the story and I'm really sorry for not updating

disclaimer: Batman nor Percy Jackson is mine. As much as I daydream it is...

Percy tried. He really did.

While Grover was gawking in stunned silence at the majestic batcave, Percy tried to remain calm. But after seeing the batbot, and the bat-jet and the bat-wing and all the other AWESOMELY AMAZING, SUPER COOL, HIGH TECH GIZMOS OF UTTER PERFECTION *cough* uh.. He couldn't help but fangirl a little. Just a little.

"Guys if this isn't Elysium I don't know what is..." Grover mumbled in a weird dreamlike trance. Meanwhile, Annabeth lovingly stroked the supercomputer. Robin on the other hand stared at the trio in utter disbelief.

"Was I like this when I first found the batcave?" Robin whispered to Batman.

"No..." Batman replied out loud. In his head he added, you were this times three, plus a dozen fan girls on steroids. Robin had been bouncing off the walls for weeks. "Ahem," he cleared his throat. Percy, Annabeth and Grover partially snapped out of their trance long enough to stare at Batman. "Shall we get back to business."

"Oh yes," Annabeth stated professionally, managing to peal herself away from the computer. "So as seaweed brain, the one without the goatee, was saying...we are half bloods. Or demigods. We're half mortal and half god. So like my mom is Athena, that's why I easily broke the inscription on your computer, sorry about that, I'll put it back to together, and Grover here is a satyr, and well he's the son of Poseidon."

Batman seemed to be deep in thought. It did make sense with Diana's story.

Meanwhile Annabeth continued, "We also believe there is a demigod besides us somewhere in the city and if you could help us it would help a lot."

Robin hopped off from his perch on a chair, "well how do we find a demigod? You three look pretty normal to me...well cept the goat dude."

"Well for one, by now their scent must be pretty strong so they must attract a lot of monsters. They also might have special "powers". Like Annabeth is einstiennette and I can control water and talk to sea animals." Percy explained.

"Like aqualad?" Robin asked.

"Who?"

"You know...actually never mind, let's not delve into that universe."

"Okaaaay..." Percy said looking partially creeped out.

Robin started thinking about what Percy said.

"Wait...if they attract monsters wouldn't people notice?"

"No most of the time the Mist, that's what shields the mortal eye from "mythological" stuff, makes them look like accidents." Annabeth answered.

Accidents...? Robin couldn't help but think about the biggest accident in his life and shuddered.

"It's late and Dick has school tomorrow." Batman said in what seemed like an incredibly fatherly thing to say. "Alfred will escort you to some guest rooms. You may stay as long as you like but I would advise you to watch your mouth." He stated with a pointed glare at Annabeth.

"Of course, sir." Annabeth smiled (nervously). "Thank you for your hospitality."

"Well then, I have business to attend to." Batman said as he quickly hopped in the batmobile.

"Wait, Bruce!"

"No, Dick you have a math test tomorrow. I'm taking this patrol by myself."

"Hey!" Robin yelled as the car pealed out of the cave. What was up with him? This never happened. Robin was actually good at math, unlike reading where the letters seem to float of the pages and got scrambled in his head. What kind of lame excuse was that?

"Master Dick, I believe Master Bruce told me to escort the guests."

"I know Alfred."

"I believe I also have instructions to put you to bed."

"Oh fine, I'm going I'm going," Robin sighed taking off his mask.

"Wow! Your eyes!" Percy gaped suddenly.

"What? Never seen blue eyes before, pinecone head?"

"No! And that nickname is partially taken. And no!" Percy exclaimed. "Your eyes are just like Thalia's!"

Percy saw that Robin had electric blue eyes that were slightly a clearer shade then Thalia's stormy gray.

"Dick, maybe your..."

"Stop right there. Again with Thalia. And before you get me mixed up in all this mythology...my parents were acrobats. They died in an accident. I didn't have some dad who could talk to sea animals or a mom who was super smart. They were amazing people...but they weren't gods."

"I'm sorry." Percy apologized. "About your parents I mean. I didn't mean to make you recall painful memories."

Robin was slightly startled by that. "No problem," he mumbled turning around.

"Master Perseus if you would please follow me to your room." Alfred coughed. "Good night, Master Dick."

"Good night Alfred." Robin replied.

He heard Percy walk away then stop.

"Good night, Dick." Percy said.

"Night, Percy."

For mystery guest KK:

Wow I love you mystery guest KK! Brilliant deduction! Yes indeed Robin's parent is Zeus. He was abandoned as a baby, and the Graysons took him in. His mother isn't going to be named probably.

-AKIRA


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Percy and Dick are not mine sadly. Sorry for the really late update...REVIEW!

* * *

><p>Robin's day usually did not start with a sword fight with gorgon but there was a first to everything.<p>

"Hello darling!" Harley Quinn cackled.

"Whatever you do don't look into her eyes!" Percy shouted.

How the heck did I not notice that she was a ugly snake lady with terrible breath? Robin cursed himself.

"How did this happen? She's never ambushed us like this!" Robin shouted chucking a explosive boomerang at her and running full speed.

"I'm sorry, that's our fault." Annabeth apologized. "We should've hightailed it back to camp. Stupid king sushi's scent is way too strong." She said with a jab to Percy.

"Hey, I've decapitated her sister. Who says I can't decapitate her?" Percy yelled to them while haphazardly swinging his pen sword at gorgon Harley Quinn...with his fricking eyes closed.

Robin paused as he stared back at Percy.

"First of all...you've done this before?!"

"Are you kidding? Crazy gorgon ladies are about as common to demigods as cats are to old ladies," Grover whimpered. "Oh gods, I couldn't just retire could I? Just had to get killed on the field."

"Stop being so pessimistic!" Annabeth snapped.

"Second of all...he's wearing my batman pajamas. If he so much as..." Robin muttered with venom...just in time to see Percy swing his sword and decapitate the gorgon, spraying gorgon dust all over Robin's favorite pair of pajamas.

"Phew, now that was an interesting morning," Percy sighed.

"Perseus Jackson," Robin growled in a splendid impression of Sally when she was mad.

"Wha-" Percy had the chance to sputter before Robin pounced on him.

"Aaaaugh!" Percy screamed going down.

"That *whack* was *whack* my first*whack* Christmas gift *whack* from Bruce!" Dick yelled as he horribly mutilated Percy with a pillow.

And at that perfect timing is when Alfred walked into the hall in his pajamas and nightcap.

"Master Dick, what in the name of god-"

"Gods," Grover corrected.

"Are you doing to Master Perseus?" Alfred continued ignoring Grover.

"It's Percy." Annabeth corrected.

"As you teenagers say...WHATever." Alfred stated primly. "And what is that nasty dust on the ground."

"Would you believe me if I said that it was the remains of a mythological monster that came to kill us?" Percy grumbled from under the pillow that Dick was stuffing in his face.

"And did I mention, that I just killed the monster and saved our lives?" Percy sighed pushing Dick off him. "A little gratitude would be appreciated."

"I'm sorry," the thirteen year old muttered, a little embarrassed at his childishness.

"Thanks Percy, you saved our lives," Annabeth stated rolling our eyes. "We don't have time for this. We've got to get out of Gotham, NOW."

"I agree 100%!" Grover exclaimed. "This place is crawling with monsters." Grover said with a disdainful sniff.

"Wait, wait guys we can't just leave." Percy protested.

"This was suppose to be a simple find and pick up mission. Obviously something is wrong. I smell a trap. This is a trap, seaweed brain." Annabeth snapped shaking Percy back and forth.

"But I can't just leave the poor kid here! The monsters are here now because of me Annabeth, I cant just abandon the demigod here!"

Annabeth sighed in exasperation. She just had to fall for the suicidal hero type didn't she. But as illogical and unsafe it was, Annabeth also knew Percy was doing the right thing.

"Fine, we find the demigod and then we call blackjack and his buddies and pray Zeus doesn't shoot us out of the sky, and fly back to camp." Annabeth grumbled.

"But how are we going to find the demigod?" Grover asked.

"How did you usually find these demigods?" Robin questioned thoughtfully. "I want to do everything I can to help. You guys saved my life, it's the least I can do. Also, I don't want anymore monsters causing havoc on Gotham, we have super villains for that."

"Uh well, usually a satyr finds the demigod using their really good sense of smell and then we just go in and retrieve them."

"And they just go with you?" Robin gaped.

"Yeah, well usually demigods don't really get to appreciate a normal life. Because of our battle reflexes most of us are taken as ADHD, and our natural tendency for Latin makes us dyslexic. And then as young grow older monsters start hunting you, and the mist makes them seem like accidents...those are usually blamed on you." Annabeth explained bitterly, recalling her own experiences.

ADHD, dyslexia, accidents...why did that sound familiar, Dick thought to himself.

"Demigods not in camp half blood usually don't make it to adulthood. And they're happier in Camp Halfblood. We have a wicked curriculum." She finished with a smile.

"So the demigod your looking for is about my age right?" Dick asked after thinking it over.

"Yeah, I think so," Percy nodded.

"Well then it's simple," Dick smirked thinking up the perfect plan. "You guys can just come to school with me."

REVIEW!

-AKIRA


End file.
